


Making a Point

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Days of Smut - Countdown to Anniversary [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora snaps at Gage, and he feels the need to remind her who is actually in charge.





	Making a Point

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Day 6: Bondage

 

Mason prowled around on his stage, that walk he used when he wanted to make sure everyone knew he had the biggest dick around.

 

Not that Nora would know; she’d kept him at a rifle's distance at all times. Still, playing nice was part of her job.

 

Keeping the raider bosses happy was a damned tightrope act. Mags was gone, and Nora didn’t miss that back-stabbing bitch. The second shit had gotten tight, Mags and her fucking brother had turned-coat and rebelled. Nora had put them down.

 

Nisha might love spilling blood, but her girls would take any job that involved the possibility of killing with joy. She didn’t rock the boat so long as Nora kept her busy.

 

And Mason? Mason was the most difficult. He played his games constantly, wanting to prove he was Alpha, that he was the biggest and baddest predator. The asshole loved to show off his bite.

 

Nora couldn’t exactly kill him, though. He kept the Pack in order, just like Nisha kept the Disciples under control. Kill the boss, the gang would turn into a bigger problem.

 

“Come on, kitten.” Mason walked up to Nora until she had to tilt her head to look at his face. Their chests brushed each other, a game of who was in charge.

 

Nora couldn’t back away because that would make her look weak. Sex was a game in the Pack, a power play. They fucked their problems away, used it as a language, and Nora had to speak that language.

 

Speak it without Mason’s dick getting involved because she sure as hell wasn’t going anywhere near that bullshit.

 

“Back off, Mason.”

 

“Why? Don’t think you can handle me?” He moved forward again, which caused his hard-on to grind against her lower stomach.

 

The click of Gage’s rifle behind Nora had her jaw tightening down.

 

“Why don’t you take one big fucking step back, asshole, before you turn into just more meat for your pets.” Gage’s voice had dropped low, drawing goosebumps on Nora’s skin.

 

Fuck, she loved that tone he got, the one he used with her in private. It was all dominance and barely restrained violence.

 

Now wasn’t the time. Nora needed to stand on her own, to show she could handle Mason on her own. If she couldn't do that, she'd never keep the gangs in line. 

 

“Stand down, Gage.”

 

“Fuck that. He’s stepped over the-“

 

Nora turned and jabbed a finger at Gage. “I said stand the fuck down! Listen or get the fuck outta here.”

 

His back went straight, jaw so tight the muscle ticked. Shit. That wasn’t the face of a happy man. Still, he lowered his rifle.

 

“Your pet is protective, ain’t he?” Mason moved forward again, this time stepping close enough he pressed against her back, leaning down to whisper in her ear. His hand reached around her to stroke across her stomach. “Come backstage with me. You seem tense. Gage always has been a fucking pussy, and even if he follows you around, I bet he ain’t doing this right. Hell, I could just slide these pants of yours down and fuck you right here, show him how a real man does it, huh?”

 

The words made Nora want to laugh. No matter what Mason thought he knew, he didn’t know shit about Gage. While there were days she wanted to ring Gage’s neck, sex hadn’t ever been a complaint she’d had.

 

“You’re getting one more chance to back off, Mason.”

 

His tongue touched her earlobe, hot breath blowing over her skin. It made her want to gag. Instead, Nora brought her hand backward, but instead of the stroke Mason no doubt wanted, Nora grasped him by the balls through his stupid pants in her tightest grip.

 

He buckled forward, hands going to her wrist, but she only tightened her grip further. “Didn’t need to do this in front of your boys, Alpha, but if you ever put your hands on me without my permission again? You won’t have any boys left.” She twisted her hand to drive the point home before releasing him.

 

Mason took two big steps backward before he collapsed into his chair, trying to look tough even with his face red and breathing rough.

 

“Let’s go, Gage.”

 

“Whatever you say, _Boss_.”

 

And the way Gage said boss? Yeah, he was pissed.

 

#

 

Gage kept his trap shut until they reached the loft.

 

Nora had fucking yelled at him in front of Mason. She could yell, he didn’t care about that shit. The raider life was full of yelling and fucking and cursing and he and Nora did plenty of ‘em all.

 

However, when that mongrel was touching her, staking some sort of claim, she’d pretty much pissed on Gage by taking Mason’s side.

 

Okay. . . so she didn’t take Mason’s side, and Mason’s nuts were gonna be tender for a long fucking time, but none of that fixed the frustration in him.

 

Months of them fucking on the down low, on them spending their nights wrapped up together in bed but no one knowing.

 

At least not knowing the whole truth. Sure, some of ‘em like Mason suspected they were fucking. Wasn’t unusual for an Overboss to fuck her second, and anyone else they wanted to.

 

They thought she was fucking him, though. That she was using him and that he was, if he was fucking lucky, keeping her happy.

 

They didn’t know he put her down on her knees in their quarters and had her suck him off just as long as he wanted her to. Didn’t know he gagged her to keep her quiet while he fucked her, that he tied her up and played with her as long as he wanted.

 

Gage was the one doing the fucking when it came to Nora. Didn’t mean he didn’t care about her, of course. Yeah, the woman had dug down under his skin like a fucking bloodworm. What he hated wasn’t that they didn’t know he was in charge, but rather that they thought he was disposable.

 

He wasn’t fucking disposable.

 

“You’re not really mad at me, are you?”

 

He sat in the chair beside the table, beer in his hand. He took a drink, then set the bottle between his thighs, but didn’t say shit.

 

Nora came over and dropped down to her knees, her elbows on his knees. Girl looked fucking nice like that, but it still didn’t soothe his annoyance. “Come on. You were the one who taught me I can’t let Mason think he has the upper hand. If you rushed in and saved me, do you think he’d respect me at all?”

 

No. But fuck the truth. The truth didn’t matter when he was pissed.

 

She leaned in and drug her tongue up the side of his beer bottle, a blatant tease. She rose tall on her knees when she reached the top, then slid her lips around the top of the bottle.

 

Gage humored her, setting his hand on the back of her head as she blew the bottle, and fuck him because no matter how annoyed he was, she could rev him up. There was some sick perverse part of him that loved this. He loved that she was all balls and spine in public but did anything for him.

 

Gage shifted her hair from her face and she turned her head so he could see her better.

 

She pulled off the bottle and swirled her tongue around the bottle.

 

Fuck.

 

He tipped the bottle back and let her take the last two swallows of it before he tossed it into the trash. His belt slid from the waist of his pants, and he grabbed Nora, pulled her to her feet, then spun her so her back was to him.

 

She kept still as he bound her arms with the belt. She bent her arms at the elbow behind her back so each hand was beside the other arms elbow. By the time Gage had finished, she couldn’t move her arms at all.

 

Perfect. He pulled her closer to him, her back still to him before he pulled her pants and underwear down.

 

Nora helped with her shoes, toeing them off and kicking off the clothing as Gage undid his pants and shoved them down. He only removed one boot and pant leg to give him room. No underwear to deal with, he hated ‘em.

 

Gage set his hands on her hips and pulled her backward, into his lap. Without her hands, she had to rely on him to guide her.

 

And he did guide her. He grasped his cock so he pulled her down onto it, pushing into her cunt, knowing she was already drenched.

 

Nora gasped the way she always did when he filled her up.

 

“Gage-“

 

He wrapped his hand around her mouth to silence her. “You’ve said more than fucking enough, don’t ya think?”

 

Gage didn’t have her move, didn’t thrust, just stayed inside her.

 

After a moment, she squirmed, desperate for friction he wasn’t giving her. Girl was predictable.

 

He reached around her with his free hand and tapped her thighs to get her to spread ‘em. Fucking nice sight when she did so. Gage rubbed his fingers against her clit.

 

No asking, no testing. That wasn’t them. Wasn’t what she wanted and sure as fuck wasn’t what he wanted. Gage was a raider for a reason. He was a taker.

 

He took what he needed and what he wanted. It had started when he was young and he’d gotten sick of his parents getting fucked over, of them bending over every fucking time someone with a snarl showed up. Gage had grown up and decided he’d rather be the one taking shit than the one losing shit.

 

So, he parted his fingers into a v and rubbed hard at her clit. The action caused her to jerk and her cunt to tightened down on his cock. A nice fucking feeling.

 

“I don’t care for that fucking animal touching you. You’re mine, _Boss._ ”

 

She said something against his hand, or maybe it was just a whimper, a moan. He didn’t know, wasn’t sure he cared.

 

“Then you fucking tell me off? You forget who is actually in charge? I may call you Boss, may follow your tight ass around, but I’m in charge.” He closed his fingers in a tight pinch around her clit, holding them there. “So, since you’ve forgotten, I’m gonna fucking remind you who exactly is in charge. You gonna be a good girl for me?”

 

She struggled, hips twisting against the tight pinch he had on her clit.

 

“That ain’t being good.”

 

Her eyes closed, head falling back against his shoulder as she tried to still. Her breath pulling in through her nose, the warm air blowing across his hand.

 

“There you are.” He tightened his fingers again before letting go and returning to rubbing. “Now, you’re gonna go ahead and come for me. Then? You’re gonna come again and again. See, each time you come, you’re gonna tightened down around me, and that’s a nice fucking feeling. And I’m gonna keep that up until you get me off. Gonna get mighty uncomfortable for you if it takes too long, but maybe by the end, you’ll remember who the fuck I am.”

 

Even as he spoke, he rubbed at her clit, ignoring the way she’d writhe, because he knew she’d get off like this. And when she did? She’d squeeze down on his cock, such a good fucking tightness. It wouldn’t get him off right away, but eventually? Yeah.

 

And her twisting and struggling after he forced orgasm after orgasm out of her, sweat running down her face, skin flushed, reduced to broken begging if he let her make any noise at all? Yeah, that would help him get off.

 

His words did what they were supposed to, and she came the first time moments later. She tried to snap her legs shut, but he hooked his legs around hers and pinned ‘em to the legs of the chair as she rode out her orgasm, squeezing down on his cock in waves that had him groaning.

 

He didn’t stop, didn’t let her recover or rest. He kept up with the attention to her clit.

 

Nora squirmed on his lap but she had no leverage to move. Still, the friction was great on his cock. Hell, if he wasn’t so interested in working off some anger, he’d let her ride him. Girl always looked good when she rode him.

 

Maybe later.

 

Her second orgasm came on ‘em fast because she was so sensitive still from her first. Her head swung back, spine arching, breath stuttering. She squeezed around him again, made better by the way she tried to move. She pulled all that tightness around him, better than his hand even as he used her as a toy.

 

“Twice down, _Boss._ You got more in you, though. Gonna force some more outta you, at least.” He scraped his teeth over the side of her neck before latching his lips and sucking. He sucked hard long enough to ensure it would bruise. He wanted to see that fucking mark on her for days, wanted Mason to see the fucking mark.

 

Her lips moved behind his hand, so he removed it.

 

“-Too much, Gage. I’m sorry, okay? I’m really sorry.” The words came out messy and fast and broken by gasps as he kept up with his fingers.

 

“Shhh. I know you’re sorry, but that don’t fix this, does it? You telling me you can’t take this? You want me to let you go?” He lightened up on his touch but didn’t stop. He’d stop if she wanted him to, if she really needed it.

 

He knew what she could take, though. His Nora was stubborn as fuck.

 

She whined a pathetic sound that went straight to his cock. “Let me move, please? To help get you off?”

 

He pressed his lips to the other side of her neck to leave another hickey, acting like he was considering it. “Okay. You want to move? Want to ride me? Sure, _Boss,_ but I ain’t gonna stop what I’m doing, so you might want to put some extra effort into it.” He released her legs so she could use them since the belt bound her arms still.

 

Nora shuddered as she shifted her legs until her feet sat flat on the floor, leaning forward for balance as she rose up, then sunk back down on his cock. She didn’t go far or fast, her exhausted muscles and bound arms limiting her.

 

Gage had some mercy and set a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades, to help her move.

 

He rolled her clit between his fingers, a rough touch that threw her thrusts out of rhythm. Still, he was almost there. He’d played enough for right then, toyed with her enough, burned off enough of his frustration with Mason and her.

 

Nora gasped as she came once more, so Gage moved his hand from her clit and set both on her hips. He pulled her down against him hard while thrusting his hips up for that last bit to get him there, too. He came a breath later, fingers digging into her hips. Each jerk of his cock inside her drew another delicious whimper from her lips.

 

Fucking perfect.

 

#

 

Nora shivered in the bed. It was always like this afterward with Gage. Like he ripped all her skin off, like he’d reached inside her and fundamentally changed something. It seemed worse that night after he’d forced her to come so many times, her body heavy and sensitive. Even shifting her legs would cause an almost painful shock through her if it stroked her clit.

 

He pressed a kiss to a bruise on her neck before he pulled the blanket over them both, then pulled her closer so her back pressed against his chest. “Ain’t mad at you, boss.” The title had lost the mockery he’d used it with during.

 

“You know I wouldn’t ever want Mason, right?”

 

He nodded before he tucked his hand between her legs. He often slept like that, large hand grasped around her cunt like some sort of claiming. Normally, she enjoyed it. That night? With how sensitive she was? She tensed.

 

He angled his palm so he didn’t even brush her clit like he knew her worry. “I know. That fucker just wanted to get to me, and the asshole managed it. I know you had to deal with it yourself, that you made the right choice. Don’t mind you being in charge out there, but sometimes? Sometimes I get fucking sick of people thinking you’re up for grabs. Get sick of them thinking they can have you.”

 

“So what do you want? We can’t exactly walk around down there and expect they’ll respect me if you’re shoving me to my knees, can we?”

 

His laughter spilled warm air over her shoulder. “Nah, that’s private anyway. Maybe. . .”

 

She elbowed him. “Maybe what?”

 

He let his palm brush her clit in punishment. “Maybe we don’t have to hide us anymore. Don’t have to let ‘em know how we fuck or anything, but maybe if they at least knew it was us, that you picked me, maybe I wouldn’t feel so fucking protective.”

 

“And you want that? Want everyone to know that we’re official? That this is real?”

 

He nuzzled against her neck. “Yeah. Ain’t never had someone I was proud to be with but I’m fucking proud of you. Don’t care if they think I’m yours out there, as long as they know you ain’t leaving me for shit.”

 

She shifted back to get comfortable against him, trying to hide the smile on her lips. They weren’t the sort to say ‘I love you.’ This though? This meant more to her. “Yeah, I want that, too.”

 

He pressed one more kiss to her shoulder. “Besides, I can be yours out there because we both know you’re mine back here. And if you forget it? Well, _Boss,_ I’ll really fucking enjoy reminding you of the truth.”

 


End file.
